It gets Randomer
by Dr. Ro
Summary: Do you believe in Cupid?" She asked. "You mean the guy who shoots arrows at peopel's butts?" Sonny nodded then spoke "Yes, the guy who throws arrows at people's butts." She giggled. Random Drabble one-shot!


**So hey, whats up? I had a need to write a story. Becuz I am a very psycotic writer. Haha.**

**Anyways, have a very nice day, or night. Depending on where you live. Remember to review, thanks.**

* * *

The very familiar bubbly brunette walked up to the drama snob, with a clipboard in her left hand. A pen in her right, with a quizzical face.

Her brown eyes showed excitment, with her big smile spread across her face.

"Monroe." Chad said to the girl, doing their daily nickname routine.

"Cooper." She replied, at the same tone of voice as his.

"What brings you to the falls." He wondered and grinned. She rolled her eyes, annoyed already. She looked down to the paper that read a

list of random questions that she would go around asking.

"Do you believe in the Easter Bunny?" She asked him. His face twisted in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" He questioned, cocking a brow.

"Do you believe in the Easter Bunny?" She repeated. Her pen was hanging over the paper, awaiting an anwser.

"No, never have, never will. Even though my parents still gave me stuff when I was younger. Why?" He anwsered. Her hand fled across

the paper, wildly. Writing down every word he said, or atleast the anwser anyways.

"Okay, Thanks." She said sweetly, and smiled before walking away. Leaving a very, _very_ confused Chad Dylan Cooper behind.

* * *

Passing through the halls, she found the sneaky eleven year old carrying food. _This little girl confuses me_ Sonny thought.

"Hey Zora." She greeted the now shaken girl with the same clipboard.

"Woah, Sonny. Leave the sneaking up on to me!" Zora exclaimed, as her breathing calmed down.

"Sorry." The brunette said, apologetically.

"What's that?" The mastermind asked, pointing toward Sonny's board.

"Oh I'm going around, and asking people about things." She shrugged.

"Oh that's cool. One for me?" Zora asked her.

"Actually, yeah. Do you believe in cupid?"

"The dude who shoots arrows at people's butts?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah, the dude who shoots arrows at people's butts." She anwsered.

"That dude is my inspiration. I want to be just like him." Sonny's hand, yet again, flew across the paper.

"Thanks." She walked away, checking off the name that said Zora.

* * *

Sonny open up the door to her dressing room, exposing the pretty blonde pampering herself. She was infront of the mirror,

reapplying her cocoamochococoa lipstick.

"Hey Sonny!" She said, happiness dripping in her voice.

"Hey Tawn." Sonny said, walking up to the girl, and plopping down on the chair next to her.

"What has your happy mind been up to?" Her bestfriend asked her. Sonny smiled.

"Well like I said to Zora, I'm asking people questions." She anwsered.

"Bored already." Tawni stated, even though she actually cared.

"Anyways, Do you believe in the tooth fairy?" She questioned, raising a brow.

"Like any pretty person. No, because I do not want a guy with wings taking my amazing teeth with him." She anwsered, making

Sonny burst into a fit of laughter. Which was usual for her.

"Thanks Tawn." She exited the room, heading for her the last two names on the list. While Chad, Zora, and Tawni were now scratched

out.

* * *

Figuring that the two odd boys on her cast were probably up to no good, Sonny wandered into the prop house. Finding the inseperable

bestfriends fighting over that one chair that she got them for their birthday, again.

"Not again!" She groaned, storming over to the arguing two. She put her hands going between the boys, seperating them.

First they attempted to swap at eachother but then stopped.

"Sorry!" They said to eachother in unison then hugged.

"Hey Sonny!"

"Hey guys, Do you believe in Santa Claus?" She questioned them. Their faces brightening up.

"Psh ya! He is my bro!" Grady yelled, trying to use slang but it didn't really go well with him.

"Ya, I totally agree with G." Nico agreed, then they did their long lasted hand-shake.

"Thanks you guys." She said crossing out their names. She walked to the door.

"Hey! It's my turn!" The cheese-lover yelled.

"Na-uh!" The other argued.

"Boys!" She screamed, the door opened widely.

"Sorry!"

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" One yelled, again. Sonny rolled her eyes, then walked out on the commotion. Thankfully, she had no one else to ask

questions to.

* * *

_Hello Fans, Sonny Monroe here. You will never guess what I did today! Wanna know? Your in luck,_

_I'm in a telling mood. Hah kidding, it is actually why I did this. I went around Condor Studios asking Actor's_

_If they believed in our favorite holiday characters. It was fun but very tiring. So here's what your favorite o unfavorite_

_hollywood teens said:_

_**Do you believe in the Easter Bunny?**_

_No, never have, but my parents always got me gifts.-Chad Dylan Cooper._

**_Do you believe in Cupid?_**

_Yes, that dude is my inspiration. I want to be just like him.- Zora Lancaster_

**_Do you believe in the tooth fairy?_**

_Like any pretty person. No, because I do not want some man carrying my perfect teeth with him.-Tawni Hart_

**_Do you believe in Santa Clause?_**

_Psh Ya! He is my bro!- Grady_

_Ya I agree with G- Nico Harris_

_There you have it! Those are the anwser to these various questions. _

_Chad- Boo! How could you not like the Easter Bunny? Figures._

_Zora- He is a cool guy. I love you girl!_

_Tawni- Haha you crack me up! You do have perfect teeth too!_

_Nico and Grady- Yay! And will you two just shut up and stop fighting! Sheesh!_

_Anyways I'm signing off, Have a fantastic Day everyone! You fans are beyond incredible!_

_Love,_

_You-Exploding-Ball-of -Sunshine_

_Reviews-_

_CDCisthehottest: Ouch Sonny, that hurt._

_ToPrettyForYou: Thanks Sonny! Chad Shut up!_

_CDCisthehottest: You Shut up!_

_YouBetterWatchOut: I love you too Sonny!_

_Sunshine: Tawni and Chad, both Shut UP!_

_ToprettyForyou:Sorry.._

_CDCisthehottest: I'm not._

_Cheeselovin: Sorry Sonny, we couldn't help_

_Lookinforaladay: Yeah, Sorry. G, I'm sorry._

_Sunshine: Chad your a jerk._

_CDCisthehottest: I can feel the love now._

_Sunshine:???? _

_Toprettyforyou: He loves you, Sonny. EVERYONE CHAD LOVES SONNY_

_CDCisthehottest: No I don't! Are you out of your mind?_

_ToPrettyForYou: Not yet._

_Sunshine: Oh brother...__

* * *

_

**That was really fun to write! haha remember to review please!**

**Thanks**

**..**


End file.
